Wordplay, Gakuto Style
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Gakuto finds something. Atobe gets abducted. Oshitari is smart.HyouteiGakuto crack


My friends showed me this thing and I thought it was funny. So why don't I incorporate it into a fic?

For Gakuto...this is the second crack in the Hyoutei series (I already did Shishido remember?)

I also just realized...I haven't done Yagyuu...I got to start on that after this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gakuto looked at the piece of paper he picked up from earlier. What did it say? He looked at it when he noticed a note on the bottom. 

_Try this one out on fukubuchou and Marui-sempai._

Who the hell were they? Shrugging, he put the paper into his pocket and continued on his way to school.

ITSLUNCHTIMEITSLUNCHTIME

"Hey Yuushi!" Gakuto said walking over to the table the rugulars always sat at. "Whose is this?"

Oshitari looked at the paper. "Where did you find this?"

"On the floor. By my house."

Oshitari sighed. "It could belong to anyone by now."

"Let me see it." Shishido said taking it from his hand. He read it. "Alphakennione? And who's Marui-sempai?"

Just then Jiroh burst out of nowhere followed by a sulky Atobe and a Kabaji. "MARUI-SANWHERE?WHERE?"

"...?"

"So this 'Marui' is the guy Jiroh idolizes so much?" Shishido asked.

"Then we should give it back to him/" Ohtori said.

"Yeah. But it said to TRY IT OUT on Marui." Gakuto said. "So it's not HIS. It's someone who calls him a 'sempai'."

Everybody stared.

"When did you get so smart?" Shishido said gasping.

"I was always smart."

Hiyoshi and Shishido snorted,

"Then what are the first 5 digits of pi?" Hiyoshi asked.

"That's easy! its 5P8EE!"

"Half of those weren't even numbers..."

"I was close!"

"Anyways." Oshitari interuppted. "What does 'alphakennione' mean?"

"Hmmm..." Ohtori said . "Maybe its a code!"

"That's a theory. But what about the 'Try it out' part?"

"Let ore-sama see." Atobe said annoyed.

"What made you so pissed?" Gakuto asked poking Atobe.

Atobe only muttered something that sounded like, "Stupid bubblegum redhead" and looking at Jiroh, who was as always asleep.

"Alphakennione?" Atobe said. "What is this? Ore-sama demands to know!"

"We don't know either." Shishido said annoyed.

Atobe kept muttering to himself. He suddenly shouted. "ORE-SAMA DOES NOT!"

"What?" Hiyoshi said covering his ears.

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT FUCK ANYONE!"

"What. The. Fuck?" Shishido said looking at him."

"Atobe." Oshitari said not wanting to talk to him. "What's worng?"

"This!" Atobe said thrusting the paper at Oshitari. "We go to Rikkaidai today and complain to Sanada!"

"You just want an excuse to see Sanada." Gakuto said under his breath.

He recieved Kabaji's butt on his back. Courtesy of Atobe.

"I wonder what he meant by this..." Oshitari said looking at the paper. And suddenly it dawned on him. He chuckled. This was child's play. Very clever though. Turning to the other regulars he said, "I found out what this means."

"What?" Ohtori said curiously.

Oshitari explained.

"Ahhhh..." everyone said. While Gakuto jumped up and said, "Yuushi your sooo smart!"

RIKKAIDAIRIKKAIDAI

As the schoolday in Rikkaidai was coming to a close, a large black limo rolled up in front of it.

"Wow. Look at that car!"

"How rich do you think they are?"

Atobe got out of the car. People looked at him. The girls swooned and died (not really. But you get the point). He snapped. Somehow, everyone quieted down.

"Ore-sama demands to know, where that stupid idiot San-"

Oshitari covered his mouth. "He meant the tennis team."

They all pointed to a large field to the left of them.

"Thank you." Ohtori said bowing.

Hiyoshi looked at them all. "Gekokujyou." and he shoved his way through the crowd. (Oh wow...he's so mean in this one..)

Kabaji made sure the limo's door was locked. So Jiroh couldn't get oiut to molest/harrass/rape Marui.

TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS

Kirihara was freaking out. He couldn't find his paper anywhere! He would write it down on a new piece, but he didn't know how to spell it...HE WAS SO STUPID. He started to ram him head into the clubhouse wall.

"What got you?" Marui said looking at him. While Jackal tried to stop him from pounding his head in any further.

"I lost something." he muttered. With that he walked out of the room with his tennis racket rubbing his bruised head.

STUPIDIDIOTSTUPIDIDIOT

"SANADA!" Atobe shouted looking at him."ORE-SAMA DEMANDS TO KNOW WHY YOU DID THIS!" and he thrust the paper into Sanada's surprised face.

Renji quickly hid behind a bush with Shishido and Hiyoshi. He began to scribble furiously while the other two took pictures.

"This isn't mine Atobe."

"YES IT IS!"

"Why would I write 'Try it out on fukubuchou.' if I'm the fukubuchou of Rikkai?"

Atobe was at a loss. "Ore-I-note" he spluttered.

Sanada scoffed at Atobe. YES HE SCOFFED! OMIGOSH! "Now if you don't mind, would you kindly leave so I can resume practice with my team?"

Atobe attempted to throw himself at Sanada growling. But Kabaji picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like how he did Jiroh.

Everyone stared. Even the Rikkai regulars.

"Kabaji! Ore-sama demands that you let him down!"

Kabaji ignored him. And dragged him off to the limo.

"..."

"So..." Gakuto said walked up to Sanada. "Do you know what that means?"

Sanada repeated it over and over again. He opened his mouth, while everybody covered their ears.

"300 LAPS!"

"Us too?" Gakuto whined.

"YOU WANT 500 MORE?!"

Everybody started running. Even the trio in the bushes.

A nice day for Gakuto and Hyoutei no?

* * *

okay so basically...the wordplay means, "I fuck anyone." you have to say it several times before you get it..

* * *


End file.
